By Destiny
by MissAnDe
Summary: It started through fated meetings. Then they were forced to do something they don't like. Would it still be possible for them to have feelings for each other.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

The sun was just setting but everyone seems to be on a rush to get home. One scowling doctor was mumbling to herself as she trudge the way out of the parking lot, shivering slightly because, as idiotic as it sounds, she left her coat at work because she was so anxious to go to dinner. It was an impulsive decision she is now regretting and was about to turn around when she bumped into someone. She braced herself to hit the cold, hard floor, when the stranger grabbed her arm. She exhaled the breath she was holding and mumbled a small 'thanks' and 'sorry' to the stranger who was holding a phone to his ear and barely raised an eyebrow at her, turned around and continued to talk on the phone.

Embarrassed, she sprinted across the street out of the parking lot. Anxiousness came again and was, again, about to turn back when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and groaned "Honey, I can see you already, what are you doing?" the caller asked, amusement present in the voice "and without a coat on? Get in here now". Regrettably, she crossed the street towards the restaurant.

The door chimed as the woman strode in the restaurant, and welcomed the warmth inside. Now fidgeting, she glanced around the restaurant. The high ceiling draped with pastel colored velvets, the chandeliers hanging low on each table and the floor carpeted screamed rich to her. She fidgeted more and glanced around again then looked at the maître d' who was smiling at her then gave him her coat. "Welcome back, Miss" the maître d' greeted "this way please" and then she was led to a private booth overlooking the street. The man seated was dressed in black suit, 'he still looked the same' she regarded him fondly and even though his hair was graying he still exude handsomeness, he was busy talking in his phone. As she neared the booth, the man heard them, said his goodbyes on the phone, stood up and welcomed her with a smile.

"Dear" the man on the booth greeted as he kissed her cheeks. They both sat "I've been wanting to see you" he said. "Why didn't you meet me when you learned I came back?" he inquired with a put off face "and I had to set a meeting so that I can see you" she still stayed silent.

A waiter came and placed wine on their table and poured some in their flutes. "Complimentary to the chef's best friend" the waiter smiled then left. "So dear, you still not talking to me?" the man asked her as she leisurely sipped on the delicious wine. She still remained silent and looked outside on the thinning people on the street. "So, how are you and the Jun guy" He started again but then the waiter came to take their order. "I'll have beef steak, medium rare and calamari for the lady. Thank you" he answered for them then glanced back at her. "So..." his expression inquisitive, "We broke up." She said emotionless "Two months ago" she continued, mood darkening as she remembered the cheating bastard. "It's your fault so stop setting me up to different guys" she said finally after some long silence since her declaration. "I can find someone on my own, I'm not a kid anymore" She added.

The dinner ended with good atmosphere even though it stared rough. They got to tell each other how their lives went while they didn't see each other. When they parted, the guy took his phone and dialed someone. "Hey, it seems that I have to step up if I want my wish" he smirked. The other on the line answered "If it seems so. Anyways, I'm fine with it" and with that they hung up, each one humming a happy tune expecting something great in the future.

...

I finally decided to post my story.

I hope you liked it :)

~MissAnDe


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Here is the next chapter.

Happy reading to you.

…

The normally peaceful weekday became hectic for the emergency department team. MV Princess collided with a cargo ship and is now halfway from sinking. Being the nearest hospital, all the passengers that were saved are sent there for medical treatment.

…

Wrapping the bathrobe around herself, Misaki Ayuzawa took her used clothes and placed it in the hamper. She went out of her overly huge bathroom and sat across the, too overly huge, mirror. It is her day off from work and she was planning on meeting her sister from the airport, who just came back to Japan after a year abroad to pursue her studies. It is going to be a reunion for the siblings. Misaki was happily humming to herself as she combed her raven hair when her phone rang, the ringtone a special one indicating an emergency. She sat up straight and answered the phone, "We are short on Doctors" the caller said, and Misaki already knew she has to postpone their little reunion. "I'm going" was her reply as she hastily threw on the first clothes she grabbed and went out the house in a few seconds. Inside her City, she gunned the engine, turned on the hazard signal, meaning she is on emergency, and then sped off the parking lot. Dialing Suzana who must still be in the plane, she left a message "Sorry Su, emergency", she know Suzuna would understand.

"Doc, there's a patient on bed 37. She has a laceration on the left side of the head and a piece of metal scrap that went through her thighs accompanied by many incisions across the body." the nurse immediately informed her as she went to the trolley, put on her mask, applied alcohol then her gloves. She hurriedly went to the aforementioned patient.

Misaki had just finished the latest patient she was tending when her fellow doctor called her. "Misaki, I want your opinion on this-" he requested. Shintani is also a doctor in the emergency department and they had been friends ever since their university days. With his cheerful disposition, one can say he has it easy since with just his smile, anyone will do as he says and that is saying something since in the medical world, everybody is always busy with something. Everyone just adores him, especially the nurses and those said nurses envies her because as they all say 'She's so lucky, the heartthrob doctor likes her'. He's been so persistent on telling everybody he only likes her and that may have been because, as simple as it sounds, she saved him from dying from hunger back in their college days. Until now, he still pursues her although she had already said no so many times and since she is one of their esteemed doctor, they can't hate her but just be envious.

Her phone was ringing when she got back to her office. She picked it up from her desk and answered. "MISAKI!" judging by the voice and its pitch, Misaki already knew who it was and due to fatigue she sighed and went to seat to her couch and got comfortable. "We are eating together at the cafeteria, go with us?" Sakura asked cheerily. She sighed again, you can't say no to Sakura Sakurai, and answered a "yes" promising to be there in a few minutes before hanging up. She opened her text messages and saw her sisters message: "_I understand. Don't worry about me, Father had already sent his driver. Take a rest first then lets meet. S."_ She closed her phone and cherished the few minutes of silence, resting her tired body for a few minutes and closing her eyes planning to nap for a few minutes.

Her phone ringing startled her, jolting her awake from half unconsciousness. She looked at the caller Id and answered "Sakura," She stood so she can freshen up a bit before heading to them. "Misaki," the voice whined, "Where are you? We've been waiting!" it exclaimed, "Do I have to send someone to get you?" Sakura asked irritably but there was a hint of joking in her voice. "No, Yes Sakura I'm on my way" then she ended the call. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the office. '_How demanding_' she thought.

Halfway to the cafeteria, she came across Kuuga Sakurai, husband to Sakura, who was also on his way to his always robust wife of two years. Misaki always wondered how they were so contrasting yet very compatible for each other. Kuuga is an introvert, hard to approach and always apathetic, while Sakura is, obviously, an extrovert. But both are wonderful people and special to her. It amazes her how they interact with each other but sometimes, it irate her that she doesn't have what they have.

"Ayuzawa" He acknowledged "you look dead". She looked at him exasperatedly "HA HA, you make me laugh" she said sarcastically as they made way towards the cafeteria. Kuuga laughed at her "just kidding, though you look especially tired today" now becoming worried. "And I thought you will meet with your sister?" he continued. She smiled at the intern who greeted her then turned to Kuuga "Yes, I was supposed to, but there was an accident" she gave him a little smile and he understood. "Ah, how unfortunate" He said sympathetically. "Make sure you rest when you get home?" he advised and Misaki gave him another smile, a grateful one.

Between Sakura and Kuuga, Misaki has a deeper bond with Kuuga since they were childhood friends and neighbors from the beginning; she only met Sakura when they started dating. Kuuga has always been his knight in shining armor. No, she doesn't like him like that, their relationship is just as a brother and sister –him, the older, overprotective brother she never had. She wondered why did she never considered falling for Kuuga, but when she imagined the two of them together in a more intimate relationship she shuddered and goose bumps appeared on her skin. '_Just as siblings'_ she thought and shook his head to rid the thoughts away, Kuuga, looking at her worriedly.

Misaki snapped back from her stupor when Kuuga stopped in front of two strangers in suits, one black haired while the other one blonde. "Ah, a good evening to both of you" he greeted and shook hands with them "this is-" he was about to say when the black haired guy interrupted him "Yes, Yes. I am very sorry but we are in hurry. Please, excuse us." They went on. Misaki's gaze following them curiously "Ah, an acquaintance of mine, just forget about them" he said and went on walking.

When they entered the cafeteria they looked for their friends and saw them seated near the back, Sakura waving at them enthusiastically "I just remembered, Sakura insisted on you coming huh?" Kuuga said looking at Misaki perceptively, knowing his wife and how persuasive she is. "Yes, and you too. I wonder what she's planning." Together they approached the table with their friends.

When they were seated and had already greeted everyone, Sakura hushed them.

"We have a date!" she announced, wearing a mischievous smile.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update, the keyboard of my laptop suddenly became non-functional I can't type a word without a missing letter. Then I got sick :(

So here is chapter 2, enjoy! :D

...

CHAPTER 2

"Oh, here comes your hubby Sakura!" one passing nurse said.

"You really are so lucky" one of their friends sighed.

"Hah, you have him whipped" one teased.

Even from a distance, Misaki and Kuuga could already hear their friends chatter. There's no doubt they are the noisiest bunch of group, always whenever they are together, and no one would dare disrupt them since one of them is the heiress and they are all greatly revered by everyone because of their talents, simply put all the staffs admires them so they let them be. In addition, considering their works and how often they can only meet factors.

"Hey guys" Kuuga greeted while Misaki smiled at them and they all greeted back. She sat between Yukimura and Shizuko while Kuuga beside Sakura. As Sakura started talking to her husband, Misaki assessed her friends' state considering the late hour; and they are just having their dinner. Sakura, her pink hair in pigtails, still looks energetic though she can't say the same with Shizuko, with shoulder length straight black hair, who looks ready to drop anytime. She heard they were operating on a woman who was having five babies at the same time. Yukimura, brown haired, is still his timid self, even though they have been friends for a year already, his shift has just started and there aren't so many work at night since most patients are already sleeping and it's a rare case when a child is sent to the hospital at night to get treated, and when he glanced around as if looking for someone, she finally noticed someone missing form their group.

"Where's Kanou?" she asked. Sakura stopped talking with Kuuga and faced her with an irate face "He isn't answering my calls and won't reply to my text." Misaki shifted her glance to Shizuko who leaned on the table, with a sigh she said "I already told you he may be working on a patient". Sakura pouted "But I can't tell you my news if we are not complete" The statement made everyone sit straight in anticipation but Kuuga who got anxious. Then all at once everyone voiced out their thought.

"Are you PREGNANT?!"

By the way they shouted almost in chorus got almost the other people in the cafeteria's attention, all wearing a bemused smile, but Sakura all waved at them dismissively.

Kuuga immediately stiffened and started fidgeting, sweat falling like rain. When they noticed Kuuga's reaction, everyone laughed along with Sakura while she hit Kuuga in the back of the head softly, verging on affectionate. They were still merrily laughing and making fun of Kuuga when Kanou arrived. He looked haggard with his dark hair falling limply, his coat scattered with lots of stains and his glasses slightly crooked on his nose and he looked a little out of breathe – but it can't be helped when dealing with children.

"So you got Sakura's message" Misaki stated as a greeting, when Kanou sat next to Sakura with a sigh of comfort she continued "You didn't have to rush getting here, you know how Sakura" and Kanou just nodded still regaining his breath. "My phone was filled with messages and missed calls, I thought something happened" he said after he drank the water Yukimura gave him. "Something did," She informed him with a smirk looking at Sakura and at Kanou. They filled in Kanou then everyone became serious since Sakura still hasn't answered everyone's question.

"So tell us Sakura are you really pregnant?" Kanou asked, sniggering when he saw how uncomfortable Kuuga is. Sakura hit both his seatmates head "How silly, I'm not pregnant" she said and when Kuuga obviously released a sigh of relief, she added "well, not yet" while looking at Kuuga meaningfully.

"Okay, gross" Shizuko said gagging, "we don't need to know your plans on that field guys" Yukimura said timidly, blushing, the rest just laughed.

"Okay, so the main reason I called you guys is because we have a date!" She said smiling brightly everyone was almost blinded. A few minutes of silence passed, everyone considering her proposal. "Okay" they all agreed and Sakura beamed more brightly "Monday, 5pm make space in your schedule".

…

When Misaki was seated, coffee in hand, Kuuga asked her "So, how are you and Shintani?" that gave everyone a chance to look at her who was busy pretending talking with each other. She knew they watched her while she was buying her coffee and when Shintani approached and talk to her. "He has been courting you for how long?" Shizuko asked "two years and a half", Sakura supplied.

Misaki leisurely sipped her coffee then said "Still the same, I know you guys know I only see him as friend" she said taking another sip, savoring the bitterness, she can't wait to get home. "It's really impossible and no matter how much I tell him he just won't give up" she added tiredly. Yukimura was just about to say something when her phone rang.

"Excuse me, It's Suzuna" the she stood up to go the cafeteria's balcony. Everyone looked at her admiring Shintani for his efforts to woe the ever impenetrable Misaki who was called previously called by her high school classmates "The Demon Pres".

…

The dawn was just coming but Misaki is already seated on her bean chair, a hot coffee in one hand, a remote on the other. She is watching news. Last night Suzuna called her to ask her out on a dinner date, at a different day, with their parents before she goes back to school and she can't wait –their family, whole again after a year.

"Heir to one of the biggest companies on earth, ready to get married?" the reporter said "Here is the interview" She got curious but her phone rang so she went to retrieved it in her room.

"Hey Dad," she said resigned "Why do you always sound like that when talking to me?" her father asked in lieu of a greeting.

"Because you always talk about the same thing" She answered.

"Well if you are already in a relation we wouldn't be talking about the same thing again and again" Her father informed her. "With that, I know you still don't have a boyfriend so I'm taking the liberty to set you up on a date. I'll send you the details later, you can't say no. Goodbye dear, I love you" then the next thing she heard is the dial tone.

She sighed deeply, her father becomes really manipulative when it comes to the love life of his children.

…

"Urghh, I shouldn't have drank that much" she groaned as she tried to insert the keys to her pad on the door. She just came back from clubbing with her freinds-slash-colleagues and she is intoxicated. When she finally inserted it in the key hole, anyway she turned it won't open. In frustration she kicked the door, cursing it since she really wanted to lie on her bed already.

She tries once more when a voice said "What are you doing to my door? it asked "well, I'm trying to get inside but you won't open!" she exclaimed, talking to the door, the voice laughed and she tried harder twisting the key "just open up! I wan'na sleep already" she slurred "you stupid door, I hate you, I hate you too father and that drink and that bar and that taxi I HATE YOU!" and for good measure she kicked it "Stupid Sakura and her plans, Its work day tomorrow!" She exclaimed seemingly getting sober but then she laughed and said "Abra Ca Dabra!" opening her arms signaling the door to open too. To her annoyance it just laughed again.

"I'm calling the police" she finally said giving up on trying to unlock the door. "See you in jail" she said then blew a kiss on the door as she made way to the maid at the end of the hallway trying her best to ignore the scene earlier.

"I'll have you arrest that door for stealing my roo-" was her last words when her body finally gave up and she fell on the floor asleep.

The stranger with the striking emerald eyes instructed the poor maid who doesn't know what to do to the drunken woman face first on the floor, what to do. He has to repeat it a few times before the maid got it since she was distracted by his looks. After it, he went to his room, chuckling when he remembered the woman talking to his door. He knew she wasn't one of his avid and obsessed fans since they always recognize him drunken or not. And somehow he just felt that the woman was genuinely out of her wits and got lost.


	4. Chapter 3

This update took longer than it should, so I apologize :)

I know Usui hasn't been in the story that much, but after this chapter... *grins

Happy Reading! x

CHAPTER 3

Everything feels like a Deja vu to Misaki as she stared at the posh diner in front of her. Here she was again second guessing whether she should go on with the dinner with her overbearing father or just go home and relax after another tiring day at work.

She had been stressed as she operated on a man who was shot in the stomach by a misfire and with the time very limited, the man could die. Now, she is again stressed as she prepared herself for the onslaught of questions from her father about the date with the man named Igarashi Tora. Even though it ended well, she can't say the same about the result because she knows what her father was expecting.

…

There's nothing more refreshing than soaking in tub of warm water after a day's work. Soft classical music flows through the entire suite of Misaki as she relaxes herself, relishing the warm water's soothing powers while reading a book. When she finished a chapter, the water going cold, she got up and dried herself wrapping a towel around her hair. Wearing a robe, she went to her closet to get clothed when she remembered hearing her phone ring.

One missed call from her father and a text message:

'_In case you forgot. 7pm Spades with Mr. Igarashi.' _

She scoffed, she was never informed in the first place; there was nothing to forget. Looking at the clothes she was holding, black jeans and a yellow crop top, she contemplates whether she should get dressed or just wear her normal outfit.

Looking at the time, 6am, she remembered she hasn't have a wink of sleep since yesterday morning and is now starting to feel the exhaustion s, she went back to her closet and chose a night gown since the weather was slightly humid.

Preparing for the date took Misaki Ayuzawa two hours –a half and an hour sitting on the floor staring at her closet deciding what to wear and rest doing her make-up and hair. She was glad she chose to wear the white floral dress than the jeans because now as they sat awkwardly across each other, sipping wine almost simultaneously trying to avoid each other's eyes, she observed her date discretely. Tora Igarashi, CEO to Igarashi Inc., looks good in plain dark purple polo and white slacks, his blonde hair swept back neatly. Tora Igarashi observed Misaki Ayuzawa too, albeit openly, her raven hair up in a bun with some loose strands matches her floral outfit.

Their orders taken, their drinks refilled, Tora decided to break the awkwardness.

"Being we are both acting the same, your father imposed this date to you as well" he deduced. Misaki, surprised that he spoke suddenly, slightly choked on her drink.

Putting the glass down, she looked at Tora with smile "With you too?"

"Yes, so let's start again." Tora stood up next to Misaki and took her hand to his lips, "Nice to meet you Misaki Ayuzawa."

Misaki chuckled "Yes, it's nice to meet you too Mr. Igarashi"

"You can just call me Tora," he informed

"and I Misaki" she grinned at him.

Misaki looked at Tora curiously as he became restless in his seat; they had just finished eating and had conversed easily and got to know each other, but Tora looked like he wanted to say something but can't decide if he should or not.

"You okay?" she finally decided to ask.

Tora opened his mouth, frowned for a second and then wincing the next as if what he was about to say will hurt him. "I might as well say it" he said seriously, looking at Misaki.

He sighed before continuing "I'm sorry but we can only be just friends".

Misaki just stared at him, processing what he had said.

"Look, you are a great girl, don't let this ruin you" he said dolefully. At what was said, Misaki finally reacted; she laughed almost hysterically gaining the attention of some tables.

"You," she said, eyes glistening from laughing. "You have some ego there" she said between laugh, Tora speechless. She drank when she choked herself laughing and when she finally calmed down she continued, "You assume things immediately, don't you? After all this, I've only liked you on a friend level. Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, then that's good" he said sheepishly. "You have someone you like?" Misaki deduced.

"Yes," was his immediate answer that got her curious, "Then why are going on blind dates?"

Tora sighed "That's because she's dogging some other man for some reason, even though she already confessed to me her feelings". "And that is?" Misaki pushed on.

"That I'm the one she likes" he said. He glanced at Misaki and saw her sporting a confused look. "That's both of us." He said.

"Then why don't you ask her?" she asked but Tora gave her the look that says I-have-asked-so-many-times and she understood.

Finally deciding the topic too depressing Misaki changed the subject and their night continued.

…

"We agreed to be 'just friends' and then he sent me home" she narrated emphasizing the 'just friends' at the end. It was a surprise to see her sister, Suzuna, sitting with their father drinking some tea and that made things a lot worse. Both of them have been insisting on her getting a man in her life and ever since she hit the big three and zero they have been more persistent.

"Why? Is he not up to par with your expectations on a man?" her sister asked, face still as expressionless as always. She noticed Suzuna's hair had gotten longer and it was up on a ponytail. Now she looked more intimidating than ever she just hopes she has some friends at her Uni.

"But darling, he is THE Igarashi Tora" their father emphasized, slightly dismayed they only decided to be friends.

"He has someone else he likes and I plan to support him" She kidded "besides, it's not my fault I became like this, extremely cautious to men you set me up. I've been in a break up more times than I can count!" she exclaimed, suddenly tired of her father's antics.

"But," her father was about to say but Suzuna decided that her sister is in not in the mood anymore "that's enough father, this will only get ugly if you continue" she chastised.

"Thank you" Misaki smiled gratefully at Suzuna "I'm sorry but I'm already tired" Misaki said finishing her drink then wiping her mouth with the napkin. "If you will excuse me" she stood up and kissed her father and Suzuna on the cheeks.

"Misaki, I expect before your birthday!" was the last remark of her father as he went outside the restaurant, hired a cab then went home.

…

There was only a month before Misaki Ayuzawa's birthday and it seems she had forgotten her father's request.

Checking once again if the computer was properly set up, Misaki was getting impatient. Kuuga had insisted she do this photo shoot instead of hiring some other professional, since he was confident on her skills and his work depended on the shoot's success. It was very fortunate to have been scheduled on her very rare day off work, or rather moth off work. Getting reminded of how she was forced to take the month off work by her ever persistent father in preparation of her birthday, once again reminded of her love-less life.

She glanced again at her watch, she sighed, an hour had already passed since their appointment time. Irritated, she looked for Kuuga and when she saw him looking at her she motioned him to get over.

"Where is your boss?" She asked making her irritation known.

"They said they're almost here" Kuuga answered, trying to quell her.

"Why didn't you just took some other model, just like you should have chosen some other photographer since you know this is just a hobby,"

"-but your photos are always so perfect" Kuuga interrupting her rant.

She rolled her eyes and continued "You should have just hired some other model since he is the boss and you know how bosses are always busy."

Kuuga was about to reason again, but was interrupted by a commotion. They both glanced at the entrance and saw the supposed late models.

"If only I didn't care about your success, I would have left ages ago." She claimed, giving a smile to Kuuga before allowing him to leave and greet his boss.

Kuuga called for the make-up artists first so they can start prepping the boss, before heading to him to greet him. Tightening his tie, he approached the blonde haired man and his companion who looked just like the other man except with the black hair and expression that was friendly, while the other calculating.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Usui" he greeted the brooding man "Mr. Walker" he nodded to the other.

"Good Afternoon too, I apologize for us being late, there was a hold up at work" The man explained, apologetic on behalf of his step-brother who seemed bored already.

Leading them to Misaki who was double checking if everything was properly working, "Let me introduce you to our photographer, Misaki Ayuzawa," he introduced "her works are splendid".

"This is Mr. Usui Takumi the president," he introduced Usui who just nodded at her "and Mr. Walker, the producer" he said introducing Gerard and they shook hands, the man winked at Misaki "We are in your capable hands".

He motioned for the make-up artists to start on the guests so they can start the photo shoot.

He glanced at Misaki who was sporting a confused look. "They looked familiar" she claimed.

"Well, they are featured on almost all magazines" he said as a matter of fact "and are quiet the lookers" he added in afterthought.

She looked at him incredulously "You think I have the time to look at magazines" while tweaking her camera.

"Well, if only you did, you wouldn't be in the kind of predicament you are in with your father" he said, nodding at himself with the thought.

"How so?" she asked frowning "You really have to remind me that as much as you can".

"It's a rare happening that Misaki Ayuzawa is threatened" He snickered "besides, if you looked in magazines, you would have found someone who interests you since at least a few bachelors are always featured in them." Misaki just scoffed and decided to ignore him and concentrate on preparing her camera.

"They were the ones at the hospital" he informed her before leaving to check if they can start.

…

Well, what does she know; the brooding gentleman modeling was photogenic. She was surprised that the men followed her instructions very well. She was relieved they weren't some pompous businessmen and that the photo shoot finished smoothly. Only she made the guy named Takumi Usui to remove his make-up since it didn't suit him, and much to her relief the said guy smiled at her in thanks because the make-up was making his face itch.

He smirked to himself when he finally remembered where he knew the woman since it kept bothering him. The drunk that got lost to his doorstep. The photo shoot had just finished and everyone was packing up. Kuuga was talking to them, rather to Gerard since his attention is somewhere else. He was looking at Misaki with amusement in his eyes and when the said woman met his eyes, she visibly shuddered which made him smirk more.

Misaki got worried when she saw Takumi Usui wearing a knowing smirk that was directed at her. Did he know something dirty about her she wasn't aware of? Shuddering, she continued packing her stuff.

She didn't have the chance to dwell on the mysterious smirk of Takumi Usui because her phone rang. Just hearing the ringtone made her pale.

Checking the caller Id, She felt faint.

Usui was watching and saw how she paled when she took her phone. Excusing himself from his colleagues, he went to Misaki Ayuzawa.

Touching her shoulder "Are you alright?" He asked making her look at him.

"Yes, I just need to face this demon" She answered ambiguously, making him the more curious at the weird woman.


	5. Chapter 4

Here's CHAPTER 4 with a little bit more of Usui :)

Enjoy!

MissAnDe x

…

Completely exhausted, Misaki lugged her tools towards the elevator of her condo. She had just arrived from the dinner-slash-get to know party-slash the crew insisted on having for a successful photo shoot. Blaming herself for not bringing something with wheels for easier use instead of using a trunk and now she just wanted to leave it behind, except it had cost her to buy everything and she's very vigilant when it comes to handling money. She wasn't born rich; she remembered when her parents were struggling just where to find food for them young ones. One lucky investment with the help from an indebted friend was what it took them to where they are now, but that story is for another time.

Punching the up button, she waited, looking at the time from her phone, four zeroes flashed at her. It's already midnight; even though she's off from the hospital, her schedule was still the same, thanks to Kuuga, planning to make him pay for it she closed her eyes and leaned on the wall while waiting for the elevator.

"-Miss!" she gasped, opening her eyes, gasping once again at the green that greeted her. Finally noticing that the green were the eyes of a person she gasped once more in embarrassment. Glancing up, she met the eyes again and got fascinated.

"Are you okay? The elevator already closed on you" the stranger asked, wary that she may collapsed suddenly.

",just like the forest" she murmured to herself.

"Are you drunk again?" the stranger asked, voice laced with amusement. Hearing the words 'drunk' and 'again' seemed to be the magic words and she snapped from her stupor. Finally glancing at the stranger wholly, her brain lagged for a bit and when she finally recognized him – yes, she gasped.

"Now, do you have some difficulties breathing? You seem to be doing that a lot" he asked, now smiling at the woman's strangeness.

Now fully awake she greeted him "Mr. Usui," he nodded at her. Remembering his question, "What do you mean 'drunk again'?"

When the elevator opened they both stepped inside, and she looked at him curiously. "What level?" he asked and when she answered nine, he pressed including eight.

"I'm guessing you're room 903," he said that got her more confused. "You've mistaken my room as yours when you were drunk so many nights ago."

She felt her blood rise to her head "I… I'm not," she answered his question "sorry about that" regarding the incident.

Usui laughed, amused at how red she got and when he got to his floor got an idea "Let's have breakfast tomorrow as thanks for my helping you, yes?" he announced, it's not a request, as he stepped out and added "Goodnight Ms. Ayuzawa, see you.", chuckling to his self as he went to his suite, looking forward to tomorrow.

Misaki was left dumbfounded at the event that just occurred, berating herself for being like an idiot considering her profession. In her defense, she is really tired and is now yearning for her bed, and as she dragged her suitcase she suddenly thought "_he didn't even thought of helping me with this luggage_".

…

Misaki woke up to the ringing of the telephone, picking the receiver she answered "hello,".

"Good Morning Ms. Ayuzawa, Mr. Usui requested us to remind you of your breakfast at _Angelikos_, he says it's in an hour" she rose, surprised at what was just said, then she remembered last night.

"Ms. Ayuzawa?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you" then she hung up. She panicked as she realized that she only have half an hour since the travel to _Angelikos_ takes half an hour.

Arriving at the place, she took a few minutes to relax before entering. "Good Morning," she greeted when she stood next to him.

Usui glanced at her, standing up to help her sit. "I'm surprised you went," he said to her with a smile. She was only wearing a skirt paired with a plain white crop top yet she still looked stunning, only her eyes have hollows underneath. "It seems I have disturbed your sleep" he observed.

"It's fine, I'm quiet used to having little sleep to none." She said, openly regarding him as he did to her. He is wearing a suit looking all formal except for the hair that was unkempt.

"So being a photographer took that much time?" he asked curiously, browsing the menu, amazed at how composed she is compared to the two nights he had seen her.

"Oh, no, I'm a doctor, It was just a hobby that Kuuga kept taking advantage." Deciding on having pancakes and hash browns, telling the waiter when he came over and took their orders, Usui having the same.

"Ah, Mr. Sakurai, so you were well acquainted?"

"Yes, since we were kids. Now he is a husband to my colleague". Misaki sat up straighter when she decided to discuss the main reason she accepted his invitation, about her drunken incident. Taking a sip at the coffee they were served, "Could you tell me what I did that time I was drunk?" she requested.

Usui laughed and recounted "You were talking to my door," he watched Misaki as he recounted what happened. He got more amused as her face turned from stoic to a light shade of red to a darker shade as the story went on. "When you passed out, I requested the maid to help you back to your room." He finished just as their orders arrived. He was glad he finally got an expression from her; ever since she had arrived her face was all serious and business.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance and thank you for helping me that time" her face all red "I'm also a little drunk last night, so I apologize again."

"Well, you are lucky a gentleman like me was there," he kid.

"No, you are just someone who have bad timing to see me at both times drunk" she retort her face color returning to normal.

They were in the middle of eating their stacks of pancakes when Usui made the connection "You're the daughter of Sakuya, Ayuzawa Medical Hospital." He said, snapping his fingers.

"Yes, I am."

"The Walkers are major shareholders there." He informed her, remembering his step-father talking about Sakuya Ayuzawa fondly, hence the investment.

"Yes, and we are really thankful for the Walkers" she said with a soft smile that surprised Usui.

"But according to the story, the Walkers are indebted to the Ayuzawa's too, aren't they?"

"Yes, -"

They were having a nice conversation when a petite, blonde woman in a very short and revealing dress partnered with what looks like five inches stiletto, hugged Usui from behind, smothering him.

"Usui!, Why didn't you invite me?" She asked with a pout. Taking a chair then placing it next to Usui, she kissed him soundly, making Misaki to look somewhere irritated at the sudden display. She winced when she think, definitely, saw some tongue action.

"Ahem," she coughed loudly breaking the two from their kiss. "It's not a nice view, especially when eating," she said as she continued eating feigning a look of disinterested to mask the disgust "so if you could refrain yourselves."

That obviously angered the blonde woman. Giving her glare, she assessed her in contempt. The woman pursed her lips "Ahm, don't you know, like, who I am?" clinging back to Usui "I'm just, like, his fiancé." The 'duh' tone apparent, looking so proud, while Usui just tried to eat with one arm available seemingly bored.

"Oh, you are" she said in pure astonishment but the woman took it as a jeer and snarled at her and clung to Usui tighter making the man scowl. "Tell her," she demanded then Misaki looked at Usui inquisitively to which he just shrugged, which was apparently enough for the woman.

"So who are you?" she asked, trying to remember whether the woman had introduced herself other than being the fiancé of the man in front of her, who had just finished eating and is now conversing with his fiancé.

"The nerve of this commoner!" the unknown woman snapped "I am Maria Miyazono? Soon to be Maria Usui and you best remember it."

A ring disrupted their conversation and both woman looked at Usui who was holding his phone up "Please excuse me ladies, it'll only be a minute." He walked away answering his phone.

Silenced stretched between the two, but there is nothing to talk about or they would just argue so Misaki smartly decided to keep the silence and just finish her food. Her phone rang after a few seconds and she read the text from Suzuna who was requiring her presence at her house. Finishing her coffee, she wiped her mouth with the napkin and stood up.

"As fun as this breakfast was, I have to be somewhere. Please give Mr. Usui my thanks and it was nice meeting you." The last three words, laced with false cheeriness. Taking her coat from the rack, she made haste to Suzuna's.

…

"Why am here again?" Misaki asked, as she goes through her mail using Suzuna's laptop. She was lying on her sister's bed, while Suzuna threw clothe after clothe in her suitcase. When she arrived, Suzuna just handed her a laptop and told her to entertain herself with a bribe lunch when she finished packing.

"I told you already. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. We're going to have a girl's night and since you are on vacation I can have your time." Suzuna answered, she continued to rummage her closet for her clothes when a thought came to her, "Did I interrupt from something when I called for you? Perhaps a date?" she asked looking at her sister, flopped on her bed. Receiving snort, she added "I know it's not work, you're on leave." giving her sister a knowing look, teasing.

"Oh hush, will you." She admonished, "Don't get your hopes up; It's just a breakfast with a client," when Suzuna's about to open her mouth, she added "Of Kuuga's."

"Oh well, bad for you. Father's been insistent you." She informed her sister, "kept telling me to keep reminding you." She rolled her eyes. Typical Sakuya, very insistent.

"How about that suitor of yours at the hospital, is he still dogging you?" Misaki laughed at the word her sister used. "It's not 'dogging' Suzuna, it's called 'courting', you know." she said.

"Dogging. Courting. Same thing to me." Suzuna just shrugged.

"Well," she rolled her eyes, "it seems he has been busy since I don't see him as much as before, although he occasionally passes my office to give flowers of some sorts at least once a weak. He is still pretty insistent you know," Just like their father, only in moderation "I just don't get what part of 'let's just be friends, I' don't think I want that kind of thing yet' is hard to understand." She said in exasperation.

"The part where you don't want to be in a relationship." was the reply. Suzuna stopped what she was doing, she was about half done anyway and since it's already nearing noon, she should be cooking for their lunch soon. "Big Sister," she said with emphasis, facing her sister, hands on her waist "In a few more years you'll be turning 30, old enough that by this time you should have been married with a kid or two," Misaki just scoffed, earning a glare from her sister. "I'm not done yet. " Suzuna pointed a finger at her, as if scolding a child. "Mother had you when she was only 21, still studying."

"I'm not mother," she retorted.

"You're taking your work too seriously," she said emphasizing the last two words, "you don't have a life outside of it. The hospital is already steady, I'm graduating the following year, and although father's exploring the whole of the world, mother is still seriously working. What do you want to do with all the money you've earned yourself?" Suzuna ranted, irritated at her sister's never caring attitude.

"I'm built that way, what can I do. Besides, I really love my job."

"I'm surprised father convinced you to take a month off of work."

"Well, father can be VERY persuasive." Suzuna just sighed. Now, hopeless at her sister's case, decided to start making their lunch, heading to the kitchen, Misaki following.

"Is pasta alright for you?" Suzuna asked as she rummaged for ingredients.

"Anything's fine."

"Seriously Misaki, are you satisfied with your life right now?" she asked again, taking a pot to boil the pasta.

"I am. Now that you asked, I'm missing work." Suzuna groaned.

"You're a hopeless case. You're work-a-holic. I understand now why father have been pestering you to get married. Plus, they're not getting any younger, surely they want some grandchildren by now, especially from their oldest." At that Misaki groaned.

"You are beginning to sound like a mother right now, it's creeping me. I'm older than you, in case you are forgetting. How about you? You're old enough too."

"That's why I have a boyfriend right now." Suzuna answered, rolling her eyes.

"Right," Misaki said in sarcasm. "This talk is getting depressing. Let's talk about something else. What should we watch later?" she said, changing the topic.

"Seriously sis, get a life." Suzuna said, shaking her head, letting the topic drop.

…

"Misaki dear, why are you here?" the elderly woman asked, her secretary, when she arrived at her office. "You're on your leave remember? You should be relaxing at home or somewhere else having a good time." She said in a caring manner.

"Tara, I'm missing work and I'm bored at home doing nothing." She said heading to her desk, looking at the files left there for when she come back. "Look, only a week and there's already a pile" gesturing at the tall stack of patient data's on her desk. The kind secretary laughed good-heartedly and she started sorting through them.

Stretching her neck, Misaki looked at what she accomplished, she had already done half. Standing up to stretch her body, Tara entered, "Dear, you should go for your lunch now. You're so immersed in your work you're forgetting time."

"Yes, yes. I'm going. How about you?"

"I already ate. I invited you earlier but you ignored me." The woman said with a soft smile, already used to Misaki's attitude.

"Alright, I'm going." With that, she left intending to see her friends first. It's a weekday so there aren't as much patients.

"Excuse me doctor!" A woman called, making her look back. It was the woman she met earlier when having a breakfast with Mr. Usui, Maria Hanazono.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what she's doing there.

"I asked where best doctor is, and they say the office is somewhere here. I forgot. Can you show me?" Maria asked, haughtily. Opening her mouth, "Wait, I think I know you," Maria contemplated where she had seen the doctor.

"Yes, at breakfast with Mr. Usui." She supplied making the woman snort at her. "So you are a Doctor. Never mind, lead the way. I have an appointment soon, I need to hurry."

"Can I ask first what is it you need a consultation for?" She asked.

"Of course you can. I'm pregnant and I need a check-up." Maria answered, Misaki remembering seeing her drink wine back then, she scoffed at the carelessness of Maria."You're in the wrong department, come." Then she led her to Sakura's.

Sakura barged in her office, angrily sat in front of Misaki and exclaimed "That woman is deranged! She kept telling she's pregnant when she obviously isn't and kept asking me to prescribe her medicine." She took Misaki's water and drank from it. "I think she's desperate. Come, I'm stressed, I need to eat." Chuckling Misaki followed her, besides she hasn't eaten her lunch yet.

"I was seriously about to slap the woman back to reality. Good thing someone called for her so she left before I did something." Sakura recounted, telling her colleagues. Shizuko and the rest of the gang where at the cafeteria when the ever bossy Sakura demanded everyone's presence so she could tell her story.

"Oh, lookie there," She said pointing at the television of the cafeteria, not far away from them. They can't hear what the reporter is saying from all the chatter around them, but what the news is about is very clear.

The headlines read: "_fiancée to one of the biggest businessmen pregnant_?" below it reads "_Maria Hanazono was spotted leaving the prominent hospital Ayuzawa Medicals. Rumors say that she had an appointment with her OB._"

Everyone looked at each other, then at the same time, laughed. At least they know the truth, amazed at how complicated celebrity lives are.

They would stay quiet, without any persuading or incentive. It is in the hospital rules after all. Patient Confidentiality; unless they are allowed to.


	6. Chapter 5

NOTE: I think I've been using the wrong surname on Maria in the previous chapters. I was using Sakura's (Hanazono) but it should be Miyazono. I'll change it when I have the time.

A big Thanks to those who has been reviewing. They motivate me to keep writing and some made me laugh. Also to those who followed, Thanks :)

To answer some of the questions: _Tsuray_: I think it was only implied that Maria was lesbian, I would call it more of a fetish since she have a fiancé. _louiseramz_: Lol, you'll know soon. I didn't realize I'm using formal speech, but I think it was the influence of a subject I'm taking regarding Filipino literature. _Jui 014_: I know right, but hey.

Here is CHAPTER 5. Happy reading!

MissAnDe x

.

..

"Are you sure that it's alright Miss?" the young assistant ask, distressed at what her boss was planning. She was sure that the minute the Walkers hear of what her boss was about to say, they're all dead – not literally but the same idea. Glancing one more time at her wrist watch, there's only ten minutes before the show starts. Her boss was sitting in front of a vanity mirror, retouching her make-up, for the third time. She desperately wishes for something to happen so the plan would be interrupted, electricity failure, the show to be postponed, or Mr. Usui coming. Now, that is some idea she's contemplating on doing but then if she were to be found out, she could say goodbye to her job but on the other hand if she didn't call something bad would happen. She is in a really, really bad predicament.

There was a knock and when they glanced at the door, a man wearing a headset peaked inside "Show's in 3 minutes, Ms. Miyazono" .

"Mio, could you stop staring in the air?" Maria scolded her young PA "I'll be needing that, let's go." Giving her the mirror, she went out of their dressing room and headed to the studio.

The director signaled using her fingers, "In three, two… one!"

"Everyone!, Our guest for today. Maria Miyazono!" The Anchor announced as she ushered Maria into the seats. "Ms. Maria is here to give us the scoop about-"

…

Takumi sighed heavily. Switching the television off, he went to his kitchen and scanned his wine rack. Picking a DRC, he snatched a wine glass from the shelf and headed to the glass windows in his living room overlooking the city. Pouring for himself, he looked outside admiring the lights outside as it dances in the dark. The skies are dark, an indication that it would rain sometime from now.

"Sometime from now,"

Sighing once more, he dragged a chair near the windows and opened his laptop. He didn't expect Maria to do something – unexpected, extreme and much uncalled for. He knew that something bad will happen when the Walkers get ahold of the situation. Planning to at least alleviate the consequence of what Maria has done, so he would have some time to make a decision that will least soil the name of the company it's workers worked hard.

He's doing this not because he's scared for the Miyazono's. There's supposedly a plan but with what Maria did, it snapped the last bit of patience he was clinging on so the plan would succeed. Composing an e-mail, he sent it to the receiver with the intent of bringing them down. No one messes with the Walkers and walked out unscathed.

Just as expected, the call he was dreading came. Checking the caller Id to make sure, he answered.

"Yes, Grandfather."

…

Hearing a crash inside, Usui proceeded to enter to office of his step-father, after giving a curt nod to the guards outside, obviously nervous. What he saw inside didn't faze him a bit. Edward Walker may be known as a gentle man who is always all smiles with overflowing calmness, but his family knew better. On extremely rare occasions, Edward would have a bout of uncontrolled anger, wrecking things he can reach. But as mentioned earlier, it is extremely rare that can only be incited by his sons – Takumi and Gerard.

"Your son is here now. I'll be leaving, Edward." Cedric, his father's brother, said leaving the father-son to fix their issues, patting Takumi on the shoulders on the way.

When the doors closed, turning to Takumi with a glare, Edward threw the first thing he grabbed to his son, a paper weight, which Takumi easily dodged.

"What did you do now!?" Edward seethed. Usually, it would be Gerard's mess he would be fixing due to his womanizing and carefree attitude, but he didn't expect the first time Takumi got into a mess, it would be this big that the Grand Walker has to be involved.

Takumi, unfazed, took the toppled chair in front of his father's desk and sat. The relaxed manner Takumi held, angered Edward more. "Do you know what you did?" Edward shouted "Your Grandfather called me, CALLED!" he said emphasizing the word. "The old man should be resting now, and here you are, interrupting that." He added.

"Relax Father," Takumi said, still calm as if his father's anger was nothing to him.

"RELAX!" Edward bellowed appalled at his sons claim.

"Yes, I already explained it to grandpa." He stood up and took a water bottle from his father's personal fridge. "Here, you should calm down. You'll old fast with all the worrying you do," he said giving the water to his father and making him sit. "Then start explaining. Explain how something like that happened." Edward said, now slightly calm but still anxious at the explanation.

"I don't know how Maria became pregnant. It's either it's another man's or it's a bluff." He started, "You know I'm not that careless and I only agreed to go out with her with a goal in mind." He reassured his father. He hadn't slept with any woman in his entire life and Maria is the first woman he had a relationship. Relationships, boyfriend-girlfriend, marriage, or rather, love in its entirety, he finds it bothersome and a waste of time. Besides, he wouldn't do anything without the incentive of a merit for him or the company. That is where he gets the motivation. He's a businessman for a reason.

Edward, hearing his explanation finally relaxed. The first time he saw Maria, he didn't like her immediately. They say first impressions lasts, so despite the many times they meet, he still feels the same. He knows the type of woman Maria is, he has been exposed to them too much in his business he can tell immediately in one glance, so he worries about his step-son making a wrong choice on woman.

"So what do you plan to do now?" he asked.

Takumi only smiled and stood up and walked towards the door. When he opened the door, with a creepy smile he said "That's for me to know, and yours to find out. Hey, I only went here to calm you since your employees are panicking and scared. They didn't know what to do, so they called for me." With a wave, he walked out leaving his father gaping at him in disbelief for not telling him what he wants to know.

Whistling, Takumi went in the elevator, planning to head to his office. Already planning to change his time table to meet Maria, he took his phone, only to be surprised when a hand landed on his arm. Looking at the hand to the owner he was pleasantly surprised to see Misaki Ayuzawa beside him.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Ayuzawa." He greeted, deciding to call later, pocketing his phone.

"I was meaning to see you Mr. Usui" Misaki said smiling. "I wanted to consult you about the pictures. I already have them so you can choose which one to put in the ad." She said, patting the messenger bag slung on her shoulders.

"Ok then, let's head to my office and I'll have my secretary call Kuuga and Gerard." He said, admiring Misaki's proficient work. "You know, you can call me Takumi. The mister part makes feel old." Usui said to start a conversation as the elevator stopped to take in more passengers, some of them nodding at him in a greeting.

What he requested made Misaki think, "Uh, I don't think so, but I agree with the mister part. Is Usui enough?" she said in consideration.

"If I can call you Misaki?", Usui said in a bargain.

Misaki just shrugged "do as you want."

…

"You really take good pictures, Misaki." Kuuga complimented her as they look through the pictures she brought with her.

"Yes, I agree." Gerard said, giving her a wink she ignored. "If you get tired of being a doctor you can work for us here. Your pay will be good." He said trying to entice her. She is pretty and he would like to take her on a date but all she did was ignore his advance, making him want her more.

Takumi silently looked at the pictures agreeing with Kuuga. None of them models yet the result of the photos are good. Kicking his brother's shin obtusely for his behavior, he looked to Misaki. "Kuuga will be handling your pay. Good Job." He said approvingly. At least something good happened today to at least make him forget the problem Maria made.

Misaki remained silent, wondering how they managed to drag her to their meeting when her goal in the first place was only to deliver the finished pictures to them. She just let the men converse between themselves, she doesn't understand business words anyway. Ask her something scientifically and she can answer, but what the men were talking are all foreign words to her even though the topic was her pictures and their plan for it.

"Oh yeah, Takumi, I heard your fiancée was pregnant. Is it true?" Gerard asked, that made Misaki interested in their conversation. Leaning in to listen, Kuuga added "It's been all over the news. Congratulations! When is the wedding?" he asked excitedly although he too, doesn't like Maria Miyazono.

Misaki noticed the men sniggering between themselves, making her ask them "Is there a punchline somewhere?" curiously.

Usui looked at her with a smile, getting an idea, he smiled wider. "Why don't you date me Misaki?" he asked making his companions look at him in surprise, especially Misaki.

"Ahm, I think I misheard you." She said nervously, not liking the sudden attention from the men. "Didn't they just mention that your fiancée is pregnant? Why would you date someone else suddenly?" Now getting angry at what Takumi was planning, she hates guys who escape and avoid responsibility.

Usui just sighed and leaned back at his chair. "How can she be pregnant with my child when we didn't do anything at all except her clinging to me." He said in exasperation. "Besides you're the president of Ayuzawa Medicals." He said conspiratorially. Misaki understood his implications. Indeed Maria Miyazono isn't pregnant but she wouldn't divulge that to them. She values their hospital values.

"I think I'm done here," she said standing up, preparing to leave. "Just contact me if you have some questions. Have a good day." purposely forgetting Usui's proposal.

"Hey, think about it!" Takumi added as she closed the door.

"What was that?!" Gerard turned to Usui with a scowl,

"I'll leave too, see you." Kuuga said, interrupting them. He knew they have something to talk about and he don't want to intrude on it. They watched him leave then continued.

"You know I like her!" Gerard said with a pout.

Usui raised an eyebrow and said, "So?"

"Whatever brother dear," Gerard said as he too prepared to leave. "I'll be bringing these photos to give them to the PR department". Whistling to himself, he was glad for his brother, so Takumi can be like that too.

…

When Misaki entered her suite, she was surprised to find a large box and a bouquet of flowers beside the door. Putting it to the counter of her kitchen, she looked for the message.

"_PLEASE!_

_-T. Usui"_

Rolling her eyes, she opened the box and to her surprise, inside was a chiffon dress that was backless with laces bordering the edge and split long sleeves. She completely hate confrontations so she refused the offer plus, she doesn't like lying. What Usui was planning was completely horrible as Maria seems to like him genuinely. With the dress, she was tempted to return it but she remembered the look Usui gave her and he looked like he really needed help. She just wondered why her.

"What time is it?" She asked immediately, grumpy, when Usui answered her call.

"Thank you!" Usui said, sounding relieved. "8pm tonight. Really, I will owe you for this!" with that they hung up.

Within a few months, Takumi Usui had already made her agree to his requests without much of a disagreement which made her think how much convincing power Usui has - or she's just being gullible when it comes to Usui.

A few hours later, Takumi led her to a limousine that will bring them to the destination.

"You know, I'm already imagining Miyazono's reaction when we see her." She said, anxious of what will happen later. Usui chuckled. "But we don't really like each other. How can we do it?" Misaki said unsure if she made the right decision. "We just met recently. I don't know you. You don't me." She added "You really haven't explained my role in all of this you know."

"First of all you look great," he said with a wink which made her blush, "second, thank you for agreeing with my sudden request and thirdly, relax Ayuzawa, I got this," he said with a smirk, leaning close to her that made her fidget on her seat. "We just have to act like we are in love." Leaning closer until their faces are only a hair's breadth from each other, he saw Misaki's face explode in red, he laughed leaning away "See, I'm already making you flustered." Misaki was about to retort in embarrassment when the car stopped and the driver opened the door.

"You don't have to speak. Leave everything to me."

…

"Takumi! What is the meaning of this? Why are you so close to each other?!" Were the first words that Maria Miyazono said when she saw Takumi and Misaki flirting with each other. The operative word 'and' since in fact, Takumi was doing all the flirting.

Misaki was all red with what Usui was doing to her, much to the enjoyment of the green eyed blonde. They both ignored Maria as Takumi continued to tease the raven haired lass who were ready to explode in embarrassment. Usually, before men can get close to her, she's already mouthing them off, but it seems she can't to Usui.

"I'm PREGNANT! With YOUR baby. Why are you doing this?" She declared, angry at what she is seeing. Takumi was hers, the world knows it and yet there's a woman that is not her, clinging to Takumi.

Maria, in anger, was about to grab Misaki's hair but Usui grabbed her hand and glared at her "I don't know how you got pregnant and I don't understand why you decided to broadcast your lie when you know it would backfire on you." He stood up, making her back up from Misaki. "You and your assuming ways."

"And you know what, I don't care. Never did." He said with a shrug taking Misaki's hand making her to stand too. "This is Misaki Ayuzawa, my real fiancée. You remember her, don't you?" with emphasis on real hugging Misaki to him. "We are already over."

What he claimed about being engaged surprised her since it wasn't what they agreed, but she decided to keep quiet, she would talk to him later. She really doesn't want to get involve in their problem more.

"Her? But I'm the one you love." Maria countered in disbelief. "You just met her. I Know!"

They are already attracting attention, though it's a good thing there aren't that much people present. "Doesn't matter when I like her, does it." He kissed Misaki's cheek for reinforcement, which earned him a discreet pinch to the side. He looked to Misaki "I think you already understand. We're leaving." He led Misaki outside, leaving a screeching Maria, prepared for the scolding for all the improvisations he did.

"I think you overdid it back there." Misaki commented when they were outside. "And what was that about! Me being – "

Usui raised his hand to when his phone rang, he looked at the caller Id and motioned Misaki to get inside the car first, "We'll talk later." which irritated Misaki since he has been commanding her ever since the evening started - she has also been putty in his hands, and she hate being told what to do.

"Grandfather, I already handled it" He said in lieu of a greeting.

"Better, I already arranged a dinner with your fiancée."


End file.
